1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to graft fixation including Anterior Cruciate Ligament (ACL) graft reconstruction and fixation. More specifically this disclosure relates to (1) ACL graft strand fixation within a bone tunnel and (2) extra-cortical fixation of a graft with an extra-cortical fixation loop fixation device, or button. The present disclosure also relates to methods for using the devices. It is also contemplated that the systems and methods provided herein, or any adaptations, may be useful outside of and beyond ACL graft construction and fixation and beyond any sports medicine knee repair.
2. The Relevant Technology
One attribute of ACL repair surgery is the fixation of the ACL graft through a bone tunnel providing intra-cortical and extra-cortical fixation. Adequate fixation to maintain the graft and appropriate tension is the common challenge. Therefore, there is a need to have adequate graft fixation either through intra-cortical or extra-cortical fixation as necessary for the specific patient's needs while maintaining a minimal extra-cortical profile regardless of the type of fixation, either an extra-cortical fixation loop fixation device or a bone tunnel and sleeve construct.
The implants described herein are designed to be utilized with bone tunnels that are drilled or reamed from the outside surfaces of the bone towards the central notch where the ACL resides. This methodology provides access for implantation through individual incisions through the skin.
The implants described herein are designed to work within shortened all-epiphyseal tunnels in comparison to more traditional reconstruction methods. The loop fixation construct was designed specifically with the intent to maximize graft to tunnel contact area so as to promote healing. The screw and sleeve construct was developed as a means of obtaining comparable fixation strengths within shorter tunnel lengths.